DPTY Panda
"Ice can even stop time itself, so you'll never be able to catch up for eternity"'' '''DPTY Panda (パンダ DPTY Panda'?)' is a pirate, former bounty hunter, and a member of the world reknowned notorious Blade Pirates. Appearance DPTY is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky black - colored hair. DPTY has a scar on the right side of his cheek, supposedly gained from one of his several arduous sparring sessions with his now deceased Master Panda Man. He has the 'Mark of the Forbidden/Sealed Hunter' which he presumably got from his master Panda Man. This seal allows him access to a large portion of his now deceased exhaulted Master Panda Man's strength. He is usually seen wearing a dark blue tank top, dark pants, a black scarf and a brown belt that holds up a brown fur lined waistcoat. DPTY also wears metal greaves, a metal shoulder pad and arm guard on his right. There are also two belts he wears on his torso to hold his twin blades on his back. Personality He is very cheerful and always puts his friends' well-being before his own. He's like his Master, Panda Man, never giving up in a battle, no matter the circumstances. He is not afraid to die for the protection of his loved ones or the planet itself. Even after his masters' death, he often talks to his master as if he is talking to his spirit and it is evident that he really cared and respected his master. His dream is to hunt down the legendary Miogaruna who was presumably the cause of death for his former Master, as well as assist his Captain Blade in his dream to become the Pirate King. He now wields the twin wind swords Sou Kaze Ha / Sou Fuu Jin (Oroshi) which are said to be crafted from the materials of Miogaruna itself. History Not much is known about his history, aside from his supposed connection with the legendary Panda Man. Was formerly a bounty hunter prior to him joining the Blade Pirates. Plot Sabondy Archipelago Arc The Blade Pirates organized their supplies, coated the Neptune's arc, and submerged into the ocean's depths to head into Fishman Island. Along the way they encountered Oyabun,the Monkey Pirate captain commissioned under a mysterious broker. He was easily foddered, and the Blade Pirates made their way to FI. Fishman Island Arc The crew went their separate ways exploring the island, and in the process, came into conflict with a man named Domingo, a former Blood Pirate General (headed by Yonkou Sven Frieglord) who's been recruiting pirates to build his army. In this business Domingo commissioned some of his men, so-called "recruiters", in key specific points around the New World so that he could amass his army by kidnapping famous pirates. The Blade Pirates fought off some of his recruiters, with DPTY Panda left seriously wounded in his skirmish, then made their way into the New World. Metal Island Mechonis Arc Again the crew went their separate ways exploring the artificial island, taking up the local metal-based scenery, people, cyborgs, and wildlife. Each member of the crew was again confronted with some of Domingo's men, and this time they intervened with the Blood Pirates' business directly. They found that some of the men they were fighting had micro chips on their necks, which allowed them to sustain injury at abnormally high levels. Turns out that besides Domingo's recruiting business, his underworld brokering also extends to selling off micro chips that interrupt the nervous system, thereby putting people under his control. He would then try to sell them off to the black market to interested third parties for a hefty profit. Along the way the crew encountered an enigmatic pirate, a girl by the name of Saya Satoru. After seeing her skills in combat, Sora allowed her to join the crew without hesitation. By learning about the chips, the Blade Pirates found out Domingo's main hideout on Magamashii Island, their next destination. Magamagashii Island Arc The Blade Pirates made it to Domingo's main island to confront the man in person. Once they docked, they took over one of the watchtowers, and once they got enough info, they proceeded to the cave, which led into catacombs that connect into Domingo's underground hangar. During their infiltration, they were assaulted by crazed pirates/zombies, and were then separated during the confusion. 3 year time gap The Blade Pirates gained even more infamy when the news spread out that they defeated one of the Blood Generals. The Blade Pirates stormed through the New World, defeating more and more enemies and gaining more and more infamy. Sora went out and started to make alliances with other crews, and he gained more influence in the new world. Members of the crew started to want to go out on their own, and then some left. They decided for themselves that they wanted to follow their dreams on their own, and they would come back when they are done. Only some left, others stayed. RIght now Sora is out and looking for more members. Powers and Abilities As a former elite Bounty Hunter, and a well trusted individual in the underworld, DPTY was able to formerly call upon a vast number of criminal organizations towards his aid, including even the notorious criminal organization Baroque Works. His abilities were so vast that in several occasions he was requested to undergo missions deemed too difficult for even the highest ranked members of East Blue criminal organizations. Prior to the Time Skip DPTY was able to single - handedly overpower two of Domingo's most elite members while simultaneously protecting comrades of his within the vicinity of the battle. He is also one of the few noted to be able to fight on even grounds with the notorious Captain Blade of whom he serves under in a serious bout. Aside from that and his Devil Fruit abilities, his physical prowess is also extremely high, with him being able to demolish large boulders with a single punch, grapple evenly with even the most powerful of giants, able to jump to large heights in a matter of seconds, as well as able to travel at incredible speeds enabling him to run on even water. His natural senses are likewise heightened to abnormal levels, with him having hearing so acute that he is able to hear discussions of individuals on the opposite side of an island, able to track individuals several kilometers away from his location with his sense of smell greater than that of any animal, and able to shoot an antennae off an ant while half - awake and 5 miles away from the desired target. Furthermore, being able to survive Panda Man's arduous training, said to been so difficult the average man would die after an hour of a brutal training session with the legendary Panda is also a testament of his strength. As well as being capable of mastering the basics of haki in a matter of 3 years. Devil Fruit DPTY has the powers of the Hie Hie no Mi, a Logia Devil Fruit that allows him to control, create, and become ice. He can generate enough ice to freeze tsunami's within a matter of moments. His ice ability was also said to be so cold that he could freeze fire, as well as cool magma to withstandable levels of heat. DPTY also has extreme amounts of resistance towards cold, due to his Devil Fruit's element, as he is able to freeze his body parts and turn back to normal without any tissue damage. Ice Manipulation Enables DPTY to create, control, and become ice. *Panda's Bellow: DPTY breathes a long line of ice & snow that forms into a large tonrado shaped roar, which posesses immense force, being capable of inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of ice in the process to shred the opponent's body(which slightly freezes his opponent in the process) *Freeze: DPTY's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything DPTY comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; *Frost: Able to seemingly magically immobolize his opponents movements for a short period of time by simply extending his hands and saying "Frost". Efficiency of technique depends on the strength of the opponent DPTY is facing. *Daiguren Ice Dragon Slash: His slashes create an immense amoount of ice which overflows from the tip of his blade, creating a flow of ice shaped likea Chinese Dragon. The Dragon fllies towards his opponent(s) and instantly freezes anything it touches. Weapons Wields the twin wind swords Sou Kaze Ha / Sou Fuu Jin (Oroshi) which are said to be crafted from the materials of Miogaruna itself. Are Wind Element based weapons, able to generate and control wind. DPTY is also shown to be quite adept at using weapons formed out of his ice powers, such as a sword and throwing spears. *'Wind Blade' (風力発電ブレード, Furyokuhatsuden Burēdo): after wrapping the blades in wind, DPTY can swing them to launch individual blades of wind. *'Storm Blade' (嵐シュレッド, Arashi Burēdo): by swinging both blades in unison he can fire larger Wind Blades. *'Tornade Blade': Able to form large tornadoes after continues swiftslashes of the twin wind swords in immediate succession after one another. *'Soufuujin - Oroshi: '''Wind - based sword technique resembling that of a miniature whirlwind. Power rivaling that of small scale hurricane. *'Kami Arashi: More powerful variation of the Soujuujin - Oroshi '''Rokushiki: *Geppo: Allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Can also use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *Rankyaku: A powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. *Soru: Allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. Other Ability (Haki): *''Kenbunshoku Haki: ''Able to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. *'''Busoshoku Haki: '''Allows DPTY to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves.[2] Similar to Tekkai, this allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. Quotes Relationships Trivia -Made by Doskoi Panda